Future Love
by VFCrazy
Summary: TC Carter and David Lei Brandt fall in love with the same girl; It's rated T for now, because I'm not really sure what should happen next. Cut me some slack, this is my FIRST story!
1. Chapter 1: Looking For Love

**Chapter One: Looking For Love**

"One more, Kaylee!" my best friend, Alexa rooted me on.

I took a look at the glass that was forced in my hand and then shut my eyes. I bent my head back, raised the glass to my lips and let the cool liquid slide down my throat.

"Yeahhh!!!" everyone cheered on.

Suddenly, "Looking For Love" by Varsity FanClub blasted through the speakers.

"OMG! I love this song!" I cried and jumped from the stool I was sitting on. As soon as my feet hit the ground, they gave out. I felt my hands save my face from hitting the ground. "Whoah." Everything got blurry.

"How much did you drink, Kaylee?" Alexa asked.

"Uh.. I'm not sure. 6? 7? 10? I lost track," I told her, she looked all fuzzy, which made me laugh.

"Oh, COME ON!" She took my elbow and led me to the sofas at the corner of the club. "I guess it's kinda my fault... But, I didn't know you drank THAT MUCH!"

"I'm OK, don't worry. See look. I can stand now," I slowly stood up from the red sofa. "I was just cought a little off guard."

"Um... OK, fine," Alexa let me work my way to the dance floor. "Tik Tok" by Kesha had come on. I cussed under my breath and blamed Alexa for missing "Looking For Love".

I danced in the middle of the dance-floor. I probably looked bad. What with the drunkness and everything.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"You wanna dance?" I turned around and found a blonde-haired boy with a neon blue t-shirt, pretty skinny jeans and black DC's, around my age smiling at me with a smile that could light up the whole world. I noticed that "Tik Tok" was no longer playing, but instead "Future Love" by Varsity FanClub was on. Boy, does this club love VFC.

I didn't want to pass on another chance to dancing to a VFC song, so I said, "Sure". I put my arms around his neck, since it was a kinda love song. He laughed and then held me on my sides. As the song went by he pushed his head towards me so that our forheads were touching. I saw that he had the prettiest blue eyes in the world.

"So what's your favorite band" blondy struck up a conversation.

"Hmm.. Paramore? Varsity Fanclub?" I replied. He laughed.

"What?? How is that funny?" I narrowed my eyes.

He gave me a confused look and said, "Oh... Nothing. How many drinks have you had?"

I laughed this time. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Like I said before, I'm not sure. Probably 7-15 glasses".

"Drunk much? Can you even SEE?" He laughed at me.

"Yeah! I see... that you're wearing my favorite color and your eyes are REALLY pretty," I stared into his eyes for I don't know how long. Blondy stared back, getting closer after every minute.

He looked at my lips then back to my eyes. I saw a playful look in them and he looked away, staring at my lips once again. I leaned forward and kissed him. After a few seconds, I moved back. Blondy pulled me back and we kissed again. He pulled me closer and closer, then I felt him smile into the kiss. Someone bumped into us and yelled, "Watch where you're going!"

Blondy tilted his head to the left a little and smiled again. "You wanna get outa here?"

"Yes! Let's go!" I cried.

"Alright, just let me tell my friends something," he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

"Hey, Jayk! I'm gonna take the car back to the hotel, k?" I was led to these four guys sitting together on a sofa, talking. They looked oddly familiar...

"Um... Are you by any chance taking her?" A tall, blonde boy asked as he followed Blondy's (I've gotten used to calling him that in my head) hand connected to mine. He raised his eyebrows. "Did you drink anything?"

"No!" Blondy said.

"Let them go, he looks like he's about to pee his pants," a spiky blonde haired boy snickered.

"Then how are we gonna get home??" He asked Spiky (wow... the nicknames just keep coming).

"We'll just call the limo dude," Spiky replied, sipping from a cup that was on the table.

"Fine, go. Drive safely," the other boy said.

"Yay! Thanks, guys!" Blondy grabbed the keys from him and we ran out of the club and towards the parking lot. "Damn it! Where did we park?"

"Just press the panic button thingy" I told him.

"Oh... Right," he laughed and clicked the button.

"Beep Beep Beep..."

"Found it," he gave me a smile and we raced to the car. Or more like a convertible. The cieling/roof thing could come off the top. It was red and looked really shiny, even at night.

"OOOHHH!! Can we ride with the roof down??" I jumped up and down.

Blondy laughed. "Sure."

We got inside and he unlocked the roof thing and turned on the car. He pressed some button somewhere near the wheel and the roof raised up and went somewhere behind us.

"Cool!" I cried. He laughed and we drove to the hotel.

"So, you guys are just visiting the city, huh?" I noticed how he said "the hotel" back inside the club, instead of "home".

"Pretty much, it's kinda like a vacation," he turned and winked at me.

"I don't know what the wink was for, but that was cute," I laughed and he joined in.

We finally got to some fancy hotel that I didn't know existed in Jacksonville. I jumped out (not opening the door) and smiled at him. Shook his head and laughed as he put the roof back on the car. I stared at the hotel.

"Wow, that's pretty fancy for Jacksonville," I said, seeing some spinning glass doors.

I felt Blondy's soft lips on mine and he said, "Don't worry about it," with a smile.

"Oh, by the way, what do you want me to call you?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked.

I laughed. "I never got your name. Mine's Kaylee."

"Oh. Well, Kaylee, you can call me Tom... or TC," he gave me another wink.

"Well... Race you to the elevator, Tommy!" I laughed and ran as fast as I could.

"Hey! Tommy wasn't one of the options!" he laughed and cought up easily.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Through the doors and towards the elevator. I almost reached the metalic doors of the elevator when I felt someone slip their arms around my waste and pull me back. I heard TC laugh and he touched the doors of the elevator a second before me.

"Hey, no fair!" I cried.

He smiled and gave me a soft kiss. "Is it fair now?"

"Well..."

"Hello, Mr. Carter," the guy at the lobby counter, whom I just noticed interrupted me.

"Oh, hey, um... Dude," TC nodded towards him. TC pressed the elevator button, we got inside and he showed pulled me by my hand to the hotel room.

"Wow... Nice," I said looking around the room. It was huge and came with a living room, bathroom and two bedrooms.

TC smiled and pulled me into a huge room with an almost equally huge bed. "Blue's your favorite color right?" He tilted his head to the left.

The walls, carpet, bed and practically everything in the room was blue.

He stopped me from looking around the room with a kiss. This time it was harder and needier than his other kisses. I put my arms around his neck and he picked me up and laid me onto the blue bed. He moved from my lips and onto my neck. "MMMM", I couldn't help but groan. His hands were sliding up and down my sides. The more he kissed me, the more his hands went into my shirt. Before I knew it, my shirt was gone, somewhere on the floor.

"Hold on," I stopped him, his hands on the button of my jeans. "This is sorta my..." I gulped. "...First time."

"Don't worry, it's mine too," he gave me a comforting smile. "I'll be gentle..."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Like I Always Do

**Chapter Two: Like I Always Do**

Once I opened my eyes, it got blasted by the color blue. Blue walls, blue carpet, blue bed, blue... super irresistable eyes? What the hell? Where am I?

My eyes focused a little more and I found my self in... TC'S ARMS??!!

"Morning, Babe," TC from Varsity Fanclub flashed me a smile most teenagers would probably die for.

"Um... Hey," I stared at his bare chest and melted right there.

"Hey, you OK?" He sat up a little. He looked worried.

"Uh... Yeah. I'm just a little confused. Give me a second," I closed my eyes and thought back on the day before. "Oh my God... Last night! Whoah!" I cried out.

"Yeah, last night was..." TC got interrupted by the bang of the door and Drew, a member of the Varsity Fanclub (I remembered calling him "Spiky" when I was drunk) entering the room.

"Morning, TC! You hogged the room! We were supposed to share it!" He had keys in his hands which he probably took from the front desk because TC had locked it the day before.

"AH!" I cried out and pulled the sheets up to my neck.

"Oh, damn. I'm sorry!" Drew covered his eyes. "Uh... I guess I better let you guys change." And he left the room, making sure to close the door after him and flashing a toothy grin at TC as if to say "Good job!" TC blushed.

"Hey, do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked him. _Ha! He probably wants me out of here already. I don't really like being a one night stand..._

"Yeah, go ahead. The bathroom is through those doors," he pointed at a door apposite side of the door Drew just closed. "Oh, about yesterday. Do you regret it? I knew you were drunk, but I couldn't help myself."

I smiled at him. _Awww, how sweet. _"No! I... Last night was amazing. I remember it, but it's a little blurry. I'm glad my first time was with you."

He leaned in and kissed me. "God... You're great."

I laughed. "Thanks, but I REALLY need to take a shower. Ugh, I look like a mess."

"A HOT mess," he gave me a wink. I giggled.

"Damn, my clothes smell like alcohol," I said as I picked up my random pieces of clothing from the ground.

"Remember? You drank like fifty gazillion margaritas?" he laughed.

"Ugh, don't remind me. My head is still pounding from that. I'm never drinking again! Even if I get to the age where I'm allowed to drink," I massaged my forehead as I felt my brain pounding against my skull.

"Ha! How old are you anyways?" he asked me as he got up from the blue bed.

"Sixteen, but I'm turning seventeen in June sixth," I flashed him a smile that said "You're gonna get me a present right?"

"Same here. But, I'm turning seventeen in May. Anyways, here, take my clothes," he threw me a blue t-shirt and some jeans from his luggage bag in the corner.

"Uh, yeah... I don't think the pants will fit. I'm fine with the shirt being big though," I stared at the jeans. "If you didn't notice, I'm REALLY skinny."

"You're not that skinny, but I guess my pants won't fit you, I got some boxers!" he dug through his luggage.

"Wait... I have some shorts in my purse, because I wasn't sure if it was going to hot or cold yesterday," I told him and ran to my purse.

"You brought a purse?" he asked as he watched me.

"Well, maybe you didn't notice, it was pretty dark, because you didn't bother to turn on the lights last night and your face was buried in my neck anyways," I laughed, picked up my purse and took out some pretty short shorts that were blue.

"Nice," he complemented on them. "I'm going to go see what everyone else is up to, I'll be back."

I took my short shorts, TC's shirt and the bra and underwear I wore the night before to the bathroom. It didn't matter, because I didn't even wear them half the time last night because they disappeared under the bed as soon as we entered the room.

I finished up showering and I dried my hair, then my body. I started dressing and I was about to put on my shorts and shirt when someone with black hair barged in the bathroom.

"Hey, TC, breakfast time!" David looked me up and down. "Damn, well, YOU'RE not TC."

"Um... He said he was going to go check out what you guys were doing." I hurriedly put on my shorts and TC's shirt.

"Uh... OK. I'll go look for him... Somewhere else," he closed the door and left.

_Fuck, I shoulda locked the door. _I didn't though, because I didn't usually lock doors because I lived in an appartment with my best friend, who I'm pretty sure wouldn't walk in on me.

I headed off to the kitchen and found the boys sitting down around the table with assortments of cereals on the table and six bowls on the table. _Awww, they set me a place at the table._

"Hey, Kaylee!" TC gave me a kiss and I sat down in the chair next to him.

"No one told me we had company! I walked in on your girlfriend when she was changing!" David told TC.

"I hope you closed your eyes!" He replied.

"Ha! I walked in on her, too! But she was in MY bed with TC," Drew laughed in reply to David.

"I took the cab home early last night because I was tired and when I walked in the hotel I heard some stuff goin' on in there..." Jayk wagged his eyebrows. And my jaw dropped. "Don't worry! I put my headphones on... But it didn't help much, I could still here you screaming." He smiled at me. Everyone but TC and I laughed.

"You lie... What was I saying??" I challenged him.

"You know... The usual. 'God damn, TC! FUCK!'" Jayk tried to imitate me with a high-pitched voice. They cracked up again.

"A-HAH! I called him 'Tommy'!" I cried.

"I know, but I wanted to leave that out for your sake," Jayk smirked at me and the table was full of laughter. I gave up and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey! I thought you were gonna punch the hell out of us if we called you 'Tommy'!" Drew said to TC.

"Kaylee can call me whatever she wants, besides it sounds hotter coming from her," TC smiled. I giggled.

After breakfast, we all put our bowls in the sink and they started playing video games in the living room. I just laid on the couch with my head in TC's lap and watched them. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

"You really like her, huh?" I heard Bobby say as I was waking up. I kept my eyes closed and eaves-dropped.

"Yeah, I've never felt like this before. Last night was just so amazing! The best day of my life," I heard TC say.

"So you guys actually did it? Our little boy isn't a virgin anymore?" Bobby laughed.

"Yeah, I... REALLY couldn't help myself. She's just... great. I think she's the ONE, you know?" TC told him.

"That's really big, I mean, you're pretty young, you haven't been with a lot of girls," Bobby said doubtfully.

"I really do think she's the one. Everytime I'm not with her, my heart hurts and everytime I'm with her, I'm always happy. She makes me laugh and I can't stop smiling." TC leaned back and I guessed the conversation was over and so I "woke up".

"Morning, babe," TC smiled.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" _Gosh. His smile is just so... Wow..._

"They're out at the hotel pool. They closed it for us, for the whole day so that no one can get in," he said. "Wanna go?"

"Yes! But, I don't have any bathing suits with me," I frowned.

"It's OK, I'll go take you to the mall," he grabbed the keys off the table and we said bye to Bobby who was about to leave the room to change into his trunks.

We walked into the hotel pool. I was wearing this really cute two-piece blue polka-dotted bikini. TC held my hand, he wore trunks that was really colorful.

"Think fast!" Drew threw a massive beach ball in my direction, which would have hit my face if I didn't drop TC's hands and my own didn't grab the beach ball at the last second. "Nice!" Drew yelled. I threw it back at his direction and looked around the pool.

"Holy crap! A diving board! I haven't been diving for four months, let's see if I still got it," I walked to the diving board which was in the deep side of the pool. I climbed up the high stairs and stood at the edge.

Jayk whistled from the side of the pool, "Looking hot!" I laughed and gave him a wink. TC punched him in the side.

"Hey! Don't hit on my girlfriend!" We all laughed.

I turned so that my feet were at the edge of the board, but I was backwards. I jumped up about three times and gave the board one powerful kick and I was high up in the air. I did two backflips and a few twists in the air and dove in.

"WOHOO!!" They cheered me on.

I swam towards where they were standing at the edge of the pool.

"That was seriously hot," Jayk complemented.

TC punched him in the side again, but this time harder. "What?"

"Uh... That was seriously cool..." Jayk flashed me a smile and I laughed.

I pushed myself out of the pool and gave TC a kiss, and I walked behind him and he followed me, so that his back was to the pool, but he was still at the edge of it. I gave him one sneaky-looking smile a hard push and he fell in the water. I laughed.

"I'm so getting you back for that one," he joined in with the laughter.

I jumped in the pool and made a huge splash,. TC laughed and hugged me in the water.

"You know... I can't touch the ground here," I told him. He was taller than me so he was able to walk around with his head above the water. He laughed and held me above the water and so I was facing him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gave him a long kiss.

"Get in the water!" Drew laughed and dragged me away from TC and into the water, like from their "Kidnap" videos on Youtube, but he replaced "car" with "water". I fell in the water and I grabbed Drew's legs and pulled him down and I tickled him in the water and swam away. By the time his head got out of the water, I was already in the other side of the pool, but it was also deeper. I laughed loudly. TC swam towards me.

"Now where were we?" he winked and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around him again and we sank in the water. We resurfaced and I gasped for air because I was caught off guard.

"What happened??" I laughed and pushed my hair away from my face.

"Well, I can't touch the ground here either and I can't really carry you in water," he said sheepishly. I laughed.

We swam back to the shallow side where everyone was playing with the massive beach ball. The rest of the day we played in the pool and had a lot of fun.


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Habit

**Chapter Three: Bad Habit**

We went back to the hotel and I found a bunch of shopping bags in the corner of the room we slep in the night before.

"Hey, babe, I got our stylist to grab some clothes for you, I made sure it was the right size," TC said, pointing at the pile of bags.

"Awwww, thanks, but you didn't have to, I have clothes at my appartment," I smiled.

"Yeah, but, that would take too long, plus you need some clothes to change from your bathing suit," he gave me a kiss.

I searched through the bags and found tons of shorts, tanktops, baby-tees and skinny jeans, most of them were in the color blue. There was a seperate bag filled with under-stuff, most of them were lingerie-ish. I laughed.

"What is all this?" I asked him, still laughing.

"Um... That wasn't my idea, it was Jayk's..." he sat down on the bed. "So do you want to take a shower first?"

"Uh... Yeah, sure," I grabbed a tank top and some comfy shorts to sleep in and some random things in the "under-stuff" bag and headed off to the bathroom.

I finished taking a shower and while TC took a shower I went to the living room to find the guys sitting on the pull-out bed (that was a couch before) looking bored. I jumped in the middle of the bed and gave them a smile.

"What's up you guys?" I asked them.

"Nothing, sitting here, doing nothing..." Bobby replied.

"Why don't we play one of those girly games like, Spin the Bottle, Seven Minutes in Heaven or Truth or Dare?" Jayk suggested, laughing.

"Dude, I know you're not good in math, but there's only one girl here and I love you and everything, but I really don't want to make-out with you," Drew pointed out.

"Truth or Dare, then," David said, "Me first! Ok... Kaylee, Truth or Dare?"

"Um... Dare," I smiled.

"Awww, a little Daredevil! Hahaha. Ok, I dare you to... Walk in TC's shower and give him a kiss," David pointed at the room where TC was showering and everyone laughed.

"Uhhh... I just took a shower and I don't wanna get wet again."

"Then just stick your head in there."

"What if the bathroom's locked?"

"It's not! TC never locks the bathroom, just like you!"

I sighed and I walked in the blue room. They followed me. "We'll just stay out here," David said as I walked through the bathroom door. They left the door a little ajar, so that they could see me actually doing the dare. I opened the door of the shower.

"Uhhh, hey, babe, you bored?" TC gave me a smile and I forced myself to only look at the top half of his body. He seemed to be almost finished taking a shower.

"Um... Yeah, I missed you," _This was it... _I closed my eyes and kissed him. He moaned and pulled me in the shower with him. He pulled me close and kissed me hard. I could hear muffled laughter outside the bathroom door. After a few minutes, we broke away.

"Awww, I got you all wet. I'm sorry!" he appologized and we got out the shower.

"I gotta go change," I laughed and left the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

"Damn! I've never seen TC so fiesty!" Drew joked, laughing.

"Get out! I need to change. I'm all wet and I blame you, David!" I pushed them out the room.

"You know you liked it!" I heard David say as I closed the door behind them and they snickered.

I changed into another pair of shorts and a spagetti strapped shirt. I was tired, so I jumped on the bed and laid there for a few moments. TC came out the bathroom in his boxers, he told me before that he slept in hs boxers but I never knew I'd actually get to see him in it. He laid down beside me on his side, facing me. He gave me a quick kiss.

"I'm so sorry about getting you all wet," he said, my face still in his hands. "I couldn't help it. You're like... my **Bad Habit**."

"How am I bad for you?" I asked, laughing.

"Everytime I'm with you, I can't control myself. When I think back to the times that I wasn't with you, it makes me think how empty my life was and how happy I am to be with you."

"That's so sweet," I smiled and leaned and kissed him. Then, I yawned.

"Oh, I'm keeping you awake, sorry. You probably didn't get much sleep from last night," he said and let go of my face.

"No, it's OK, I like talking to you," I smiled.

"Let's get to know each other, then. Tell me everything about you, you're favorite music, candy, whatever," he cuddled with me.

"Hmm... Let's see... My favorite band right now is Varsity Fanclub, and my favorite guy in the band is that sexy new guy with the blond hair, the hottest body and the cutest smile," I told him and he laughed.

"UGH! I'm so jealous of him. What's his name again? PC? DC?" he cracked a smile.

"No, I think it was 'Tommy'," I laughed and kissed him.

"Ok, and you're favorite candy?" he asked.

"Cookies 'n' Cream Hershey bars!!! I love those! I just can't get enough of them, they make me the happiest girl in the world," I got jumpy just thinking about chocolate.

"Then, I'll have to get you some, won't I?" He smiled.

"YAY!! Thank you!" I gave him a hug and huge yawn escaped my lips.

"It's sleepy time for my girl!" TC got up and turned off the lights and we got under the covers. He put his arms around me and I fell asleep in his chest.

I woke up and found TC was still hugging me, but he was awake, smiling at me.

"Hey, babe, you sleep a lot!" He laughed. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Oh my God! You heard me talking in my sleep??!! What did I say?" My eyes grew wide.

"Well, it kinda sounded like you were drunk," He laughed. "You were mumbling 'Tommy has a hot body' and 'I love his eyes' and things like that."

"Damn, really?" I asked him, embarrased.

"Yep, but don't worry. I thought it was cute," he smiled at me stroking my hair.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth, be right back," I told him.

"Yeah, me too. They have some spare toothbrushes under the sink," he told me and we went to brush our teeth.

Afterwards, we got out the blue room and walked in the kitchen where we found the table set like the day before with tons of cereal boxes in the middle. I laughed.

"Is cereal all you guys eat for breakfast?" I asked them.

"We're guys! We can't cook!" Drew replied.

"You guys have loads of breakfast stuff in the fridge," I pointed out after I opened the fridge. "I'll cook. What do you guys want?"

"For real??" Jayk asked.

Then I heard them all talking at the same time, "Bacon!" "Eggs!" "Pancakes!" "Sausages!"

"Okay, I'll cook some bacon, eggs, pancakes and sausages, what do you want TC?" I asked TC who was taking out pans and the toaster for me.

"Well... What else do we need? Oh! Toast!" He smiled.

"Alright, Tommy," I laughed.

"Thank you," he gave me a long kiss.

"Leave her alone TC! I'm hungry! She doesn't need distractions," David yelled from the living room, they left the cereals on the table and went to go watch some TV.

"Fine, I'll go set the table," TC said and grabbed a few plates and forks from the cupboards.

I cooked lots of portions of everything and placed the plates containing them in the middle of the table. The cereals were pushed to the ground and forgotten. They ate everything I cooked and sat down on the couch to rest their stomachs.

"That was the best breakfast I've had," Drew said, rubbing his small belly.

"That's not saying a lot, since all you guys ever eat is cereal," I smiled at them.

"Screw the cereals!" Jayk cried.

"So what are we doing today?" David asked.

"Don't they have Adventure Landing here?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah!! Let's go!" Drew cried.

We spent the whole day at Adventure Landing and came home tired.


	4. Chapter 4: Used To Be Lonely

**Chapter Four: Used To Be Lonely**

My eyes were still closed, but I felt something missing. I opened my eyes and frantically searched for TC but found a note instead.

"I'm really sorry. I had to leave. I'll be back in a day or two.

I'm going to see my family. It was really urgent, but they wouldn't tell me what.

I couldn't wake you up, you looked so peaceful(:

You're probably going to wake up late, no one's at the hotel except David because everyone else wanted to go back to Adventure Langing, haha, I'm guessing they'll be there all day since they got some special passes.

- I hope you can forgive me,

Tommy(: "

He listed a number on the backside of the note where I call him if I needed anything. I probably won't need to call him. I can survive by myself for two days right? I got up, brushed my teeth and walked into the living room to find David laying on the couch watching MTV. I sat down at the edge of the couch.

"God, these people suck! They should just put VFC on MTV and get it over with," he said, turning off the TV.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just turned off the TV. I'm totally bored, maybe I should have gone to Adventure Landing with them... Are you hungry? You wanna go have a picnic at the beach?" he asked me.

"Uh... Random, but sure," I smiled at him. "I'll go put on my bathing suit!"

"Your bathing suit? We're going to eat," he shook his head.

"It's still the beach right? I love swimming!" I jumped from the couch and changed, good thing TC had taken my clothes to the Dry Cleaner's. Then I put a shirt and some shorts over them.

We got in some nice black convertible that looked pretty fast.

"Nice, is it yours?" I asked.

"Hell, yeah!" He smiled. "Now, what do you want in our picnic?"

"Some sushi! Cookies 'n' Cream Chocolate bars! And Subway!" I replied.

He laughed. "You're pretty random, too. I like it."

So we stopped by Subway then Target to get some candy, sushi, drinks, a basket, blankets and some random kite we found at the sales table. After a few minutes we arrived at the beach, which wasn't crowded at all because it was around 1:00 in the afternoon on a Wednesday. We sat down near the water and started eating.

"Let's play 20 questions. What's your favorite song from us?" he asked, chewing on sushi.

"Probably 'Maybe This Is Love', 'Half of You' or 'We Will'," I nibbled on my chocolate bar first. "What's your favorite color?"

"Black and White, what are your hobbies?" He answered my question and asked his own.

"I like to play sports, go on vacations, explore and have fun! And... I don't really have a question," I finished all my subway and candies and I was working on my sushi.

"I'll ask you then! What's the randomest date you've ever had?" He asked me, he was finished with all of his food, so he took a sip of some Pink Lemonade.

"Hm... Ok, this guy last year took me bungee jumping from some cliff and then we went to McDonald's afterwards. It was one of the best sates I've had," I laughed at the memory.

David mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "I bet you I can beat that".

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he smiled at me.

I finished all my food and started taking my shirt off. David's eyes grew wide.

I laughed. "I have my bathing suit under here!"

"Oh... Right," he laughed and he took off his shirt and he was left with his trunks. I couldn't stop staring at his six pack. I blinked after a while and I could tell he was watching me.

"Uh... I'll race you!" I smiled and ran as fast as I can to the water. I jumped into the ocean and landed on my feet.

"Ha! I let you win!" David splashed some water at my face.

"You wish!" I laughed. I ran up to him and I was about to splash him back with the water I had in my cupped hands when I stepped on a sharp shell and fell forward. "Ow!"

David ran and caught me, but he was a little late and he fell back with me in his arms. We were in the shallow part so our heads stuck up from the water. We were silent for a few moments as he held me. We got lost in each others' eyes and just layed in the water. We leaned forward at the same time and met in the middle. _What's wrong with me? I'm dating TC! _I just couldn't help it. We stayed in the water kissing and kissing. I broke it up.

"Uh... My foot is bleeding," I tried to get up. He pushed me up, holding my waist. Then, he wrapped his arms around me and we walked over to the picnic blanket. I let me down slowly and I sat on the blanket. I watched my foot gush out gallons of blood a minute.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I said, trying to wipe the blood with my hands.

"It's OK," he ripped a piece off of the white, splattered by different colors of paint, which he wore to the beach. He wrapped the piece of cloth around my foot and tied it tightly. "This should hold up for now, we should take you to the hospital and they can sew your foot back together. It looks pretty deep."

"Yeah, it feels deep, too. Ugh, fucked up shell," I grimaced as I held my foot.

I hopped off the blanket and we gathered everything and stuck it in the basket. I held the kite.

David bent over. "Here, get on my back," he said.

I jumped on his back, still holding the kite. We walked over to the trash can and David dumped everything including the basket into it. He was about to grab the kite from my hands and throw it away, too, but I jerked it away.

"No! We didn't get to play with it yet," I told him.

He laughed and grabbed the kite anyways. "I'm not going to throw it away, I just thought it would be easier for you to hold on to me when you're not holding a kite." He smiled at me over his shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and layed my head on his shoulder. "Thanks," I said closing my eyes. I felt David slowly putting me down into the passenger's seat, trying not to wake me up. I opened my eyes as he got into the passenger's seat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I called Drew, Bobby and Jayk and they said they'll meet us at the hospital," he explained.

"You didn't have to, it's not that serious," I told him.

He laughed. "Not that serious? Look at my shirt," he pointed at my foot.

Almost the whole shirt was drenched in red liquid. "Oh, no! Your shirt!"

He laughed even harder. "You're practically dying from loss of blood and all you care about is some shirt?"

"It's not just some shirt. It's YOUR shirt!" I pointed out.

"Don't worry about it, I'll find another shirt like that," he smiled.

We made it to the hostpital and David made a huge deal about it and got us in a room, fast. The nurse said I had to wait for about an hour until they could start sewing my foot back. Drew, Jayk and Bobby came in the room with a bang.

"Are you OK?" Bobby asked.

"Yup!" I gave them a thumbs up.

"Only one visitor at a time!" The nurse gave them a look of disgust.

"Here, Jayk, go ahead," David said and everyone else left.

"So you're OK right?" Jayk asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, my foot is just bleeding a lot," I showed him my foot which was bandaged properly. "Look how much blood I lost!" I pointed at David's ripped up shirt on the counter.

"Is that..? Nuh-uhhh!" He went to the counter and inspected the shirt.

"What?" I asked confused.

"That's David's FAVORITE shirt, of all time! That's the shirt he wears for good luck or when he goes on a date with someone he REALLY likes. Ohhhh..." He looked at me for a few seconds. "I have to go ask him about that, I'll send in Bobby, he seems worried about you."

After a minute, Bobby came in laughing. "I heard about the shirt."

"Wow... Jayk has a big mouth." I laughed.

"Oh, he's not the only one I heard it from. David told me about your Dat... Day," he coughed.

"The whole day?" I asked him, ignoring that he was about to say "Date".

"Yeah, the picnic, Target, kiss, shell, kite, everything," he made sure to say it fast.

"Did you say... Kiss?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said it was amazing," Bobby nodded, giving me a sencere look that almost made me laugh.

"Why would he tell you that? That's personal! I feel so bad!" I put my face in my hands.

"It's because I can keep my mouth shut. I keep secrets," he pretended to zip his mouth.

There was a loud knock at the door, we both turned and saw Drew waving frantically through the window on the door, mouthing the words "My turn!" Bobby laughed and opened the door and walked out, letting Drew have his time.

"So, David let you BLEED on his shirt?" Drew asked as he sat down on my hospital bed. "That's not fair. He wouldn't even let me TOUCH it. I told him I wanted t see if the good luck would rub off on me."

I laughed. "I didn't know it was his FAVORITE shirt! He told me that he can probably find a shirt like it later."

"He lied... That shirt was designed especially for him from some big all time designer," for Drew, he seemed pretty serious.

"You lie!" My eyes widened.

"Nope, it's the truth. Now tell me, why would David do that for you?" He asked me.

I sighed and told him about the whole "Day".

"Wait... What about TC?" He asked.

"Ugh! I know! I'm all confused! I can't do this," I told him.

"Are you going to tell TC about David?" He asked.

"Yeah! what else can I do? I can't lie to him," I looked down. "He's been so sweet."

"Well, I can't tell you what to do. I guess, liten to your heart... But if David, NOT ONLY LET'S YOU TOUCH HIS SHIRT BUT MESS IT UP, THAT'S HUUUUGE," Drew said.

"Yeah, thanks. I feel so much better," I told him.

The nurse came in the room and said, "I'm sorry, you're going to have to leave, we're starting the operation now." _Operation?? I just stepped on a SHELL for god's sake!_


	5. Chapter 5: Maybe This Is Love

**Chapter Five: Maybe This Is Love**

We got home from the hospital late at night. The doctor told me to keep pressure off my foot and have someone helping me around for a week or so until my foot heals, apparently it wasn't a shell. It was a jelly fishsting. What the hell was a jellyfish doing at the shallow parts of the ocean, I have no idea. David volunteered to help me out and so I slept in his room with him, in case I needed any help. I fell asleep instantly and I woke up in the afternoon the next day. David was staring at me with this cute smile on his face.

I laughed. "What?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that... You talk in your sleep," David's smile turned into a smirk.

"Ugh, what did I say this time?" I asked him.

"You woke me up, I thought you were talking to me, but your eyes were closed. You said 'I'm gonna play with the kite!', which made me laugh my butt off. And you kept blaming the jellyfish, 'Fuckin' jellyfish! I coulda played with that kite yesterday, but noooo, you had to sting me!'. Then, you started cussing out the jellyfish." He laughed harder. "I was about to go back to sleep and let you cuss out the jellyfish in peace but you said 'David...' That's when I really thought you were awake. And then, you put your arms around me and said 'He's so sweet'. Then you mumbled some more and you woke up for real."

"You're lying..." I said.

"I would NEVER lie to you," he said sincerely.

I noticed that my arms were still around him. I jumped back. "I have to... think," I got off and I noticed that my foot was stinging badly. "Owwww. Fuck it," I said and hopped out the room. I walked into the other room, where I slept the night before. I jumped on the bed and layed down with my eyes closed.

"Hey, you OK?" I didn't notice that Drew was in the bathroom until he started talking. He looked like he just woke up, but he fixed his hair.

"UGH! No!" I opened my eyes to give him a glare.

He sat down next to me. "Tell me what happened," he said.

I told him everything David said.

"Don't blame David, he's just in love. I've actually only seen him once like that. He and some girl we're dating for like three years. She was a total BITCH, but he never noticed that. He fell in love with her. He did everything for her and he seemed obsessed over her. We tried to tell him how she really acted around us, but he wouldn't listen. She got bored with him and started going around making out with other guys behind his back, we tried to tell him again, but he just said that we were just jealous that we didn't have anyone like her. We've had enough of it, and showed him. Tears fell down his cheeks. He kept asking her, 'Why?'. She told him that she only dated him because he was famous. That was when our group first started. You know, David doesn't go out with a lot of people. He doesn't fall in love a lot, but when he does, he falls HARD," Drew said.

"God, what the hell? Why would she do that? David's one of the sweetest guys out there. He deserves better than that," I smiled. "I gotta go, I'm going to talk to David."

I ran out the room and found David laying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I almost tripped when I noticed the pain coming from my foot. "Ow! God dammit!"

David jumped from the bed, rushed to me and walked me over to the bed.

"Thanks, my foot is killing me!" I grimaced.

"Maybe you shouldn't be running around the hotel, then," he laughed.

"Well, I had to tell you something," I smiled.

"What is it?" He stared at me. I actually didn't know, but something in me was pushing me. I put my hands against his chest and went for his lips. He was surprised, but he put his arms around my neck and kissed me back. He pulled me closer and closer. A moan escaped his lips. He pushed me down on the bed and gently layed on top of me. I held my face softly in his hands. I felt him lick my lips. He tasted... sweet. I stuck my tongue in his mouth in return. He stopped and his hands searched under my shirt and he held my sides. Then heinto my eyes, as if to ask for permission. I smiled and started taking his shirt off...

I woke up the next morning in David's arms to hear his phone ringing. David woke up with a start and looked at me and smiled. "Sorry, sweet heart," he said to me and picked up the phone with a huge yawn.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone. The room was quite, so I could hear the person on the other line... TC.

"Hey, David, I'm about to get on the plane. Do you think you guys could meet me at the airport in about two hours?" I heard TC ask. I COMPLETELY forgot about TC and seeing David's face, he probably did, too.

"Uh, yeah, sure, dude. I'll go get dressed and tell everyone else," David said, I thought his voice was a little sad, but I guess it was just me.

"Kay, thanks, bro. And tell my baby I said hey," TC said.

"Sure, 'bye," David hung up. He looked at me, "Um... TC says hi."

"Oh... Hey, about last night -" I said.

"Don't worry about it. I..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Last night was AMAZING. So was the day before, but I have to tell TC. I'll be back," I started to get up, but David pulled me back down.

"You always seem to surprise me. I don't regret anything. Last night was great, and I know you have to tell TC, it's just that... Afterwards, I don't want to lose..." He trailed off and let me go. I gave him a smile, got dressed and went to Drew. Somehow, I've been going to him about my problems.

I slammed the door of the blue room and cried out, "OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Drew asked. He was toothbrushing in the bathroom.

I ran to him ignoring my foot-pain. "I did IT with David!"

Drew spat out the toothpaste and bursted out laughing. "Hahaha. IT..."

I slapped his arm. "This isn't a joke!"

"I kinda figure that out when you guys didn't come out for dinner. I tried to get you, but the door was closed. So how was it?" He asked.

"AMAZING! Wait... That's not the thing! We woke up in the morning and TC was calling David and he told David that he'll be at the airport in two hours," I said.

Drew rinsed out his mouth and we sat down on the bed. "Damn, I'm going to have to sleep on the couch again aren't I?"

"Fuck it, talking to you use useless. Where's Bobby?" I started to get up.

"No! I'm just joking!" Drew laughed. "Do you love David?"

"Yes. It's just that something about him..." I replied.

"Do you love TC?" He asked.

"I... Yes..." _I think..._

"See? You hesitated. I think you should tell TC, though," he said.

"Thanks!" I told him and ran into the other room, right into... David.

He laughed. "What did I tell you about running?"

"I was in a hurry! I really needed to talk to you, again," I told him.

"What kind of 'talk'," he asked, helping me onto the bed.

"Just... Talk. You know what I found out talking to Drew?" I asked him.

"That he likes cheese?" David guessed.

I laughed. "That... And... That these past few days with you has been the best days of my life. Including getting stung by a jellyfish and not getting to fly the kite. I've decided to tell TC about the last two days and see where it goes from there," I told him.

He gave me a hug. "You're the best! I should have snatched you up when I was having feelings for you at the club, before TC. You're so honest."

I jumped off the bed. "Ow! I have to take a shower."

"You need help?" He asked, smiling.

I laughed. "Seriously!"

"Okay, I won't walk into you this time," he laughed and gave me a wink.

I finished taking a shower and getting dressed. I wore my pair of ripped skinny jeans that I wore to the club a few days before and a blue, tight t-shirt. I walked out the bathroom and I found David in his boxers, bending down over his luggage, looking for something to wear. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"You look so cute without a shirt on," I laughed.

He turned and hugged me tightly. "God, you smell so good." He pressed his nose in my hair.

Drew walked in the room, "Are you guys ready?" He noticed that David was still in his boxers. "Apparently not... Well, TC's about to land, hurry up, David." He smiled at me and closed the door.

"Whoah. He didn't seem to be surprised to find you hugging me like that," he looked confused.

"Remember? I told you, I've been talking to him about... Us," I smiled.

"Oh, you mean, you told him everything?" David asked.

"Yup," I told him.

"Wow. You know, I told Bobby everything," he said. "He was the one who told me to go for it."

"How weird... Everyone knows. Oh, except Jayk," I said.

He laughed. "Poor Jayk. No one ever tells him anything because he has a big mouth."

I poked him in the side, "Go get dressed!"

He laughed and asked me, "What color looks good on me?"

"EVERY color looks hot on you," I admitted.

He rolled his eyes, "What color looks best?"

"Blue, black or purple," I smiled at him.

"Alright," he said.

We drove towards the airport. David was wearing a a blue t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans and blue shoes. He looked great! Bobby and Jayk were in the front of the car. Drew sat on my left side and David sat on my right in the back. The whole time, David played with my legs, squeezing it and poking it. When I screamed out, everyone stared at me with a confused look. David just laughed and kissed my cheek when Jayk wasn't looking. We finally got to the airport and found TC.

"Hey!" TC gave me a hug when he saw me.

"Hey, I have to talk to you about something," I told him.

"What happened to your foot?" He asked.

"Uh, we're going to go put your stuff in the car," Drew said.

"He doesn't need all of us to do that, Drew!" Jayk replied.

"Yeah, he does," Drew said, dragging Jayk by the arm. David gave me a look that I didn't recognize.

I told TC everything that happened to me the past two days.

"It's OK, I know," TC said.

"Wait... You know? How?" I asked.

He looked down, "Well, I see the way you and David look at each other. I can tell he really loves you. And when you talk in your sleep, you usually talk about David."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I'm totally fine with it. David is really lucky to have someone like you," he replied.

"You're the best!" I told him.

We walked to the car where everyone was waiting for us with questioning looks.

"What happened?" David asked.

"Don't let her go, she's special," TC said.

I ran up to David we shared a sweet kiss.

"What the hell?!" Jayk's mouth dropped.

Everyone laughed and we got in the car.

"Guys, what just happened?" Jayk asked.

Everyone just kept laughing.


	6. Chapter 6: What I Really Want To Say

**Chapter Six: What I Really Want To Say**

I woke up in David's arms. He looked so peaceful sleeping, I just couldn't help but smile. I moved a little to see his face better. He removed his arms from around me and flipped so he was facing down. I noticed he only had his boxers on. Even his backside took my breath away. He had so many "beauty marks" on his back that it made him look even hotter. I touched his back, tracing the little "beauty marks".

I heard David laugh, "Having fun?" He turned over and looked at me in a way I haven't seen him look at anyone. His eyes glowing, as if he was a kid visiting Disney Land for the first time.

"A little," I giggled. "Awww, you looked so sweet sleeping! I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I know, sexy, huh?" He laughed even more. "It's OK, I'm fine. I couldn't wait to see your face again anyways, dreams of you just aren't as good as the real thing."

"Really? You were dreaming of me?" I asked, letting my hands run up and down his chest.

"I have been, since I met you!" He smiled at me with honest eyes.

"So, it doesn't bother you that I'm like fifty years younger than you?" I asked.

"As long as it doesn't bother you that I'm like fifty years older than you," he laughed. "Wow, that makes me sound like an old man."

"Mmm. A very smexy old man," I gave him a kiss.

He laughed. "You know I'm not that much older than you. Only seven years."

"Wow... You're older than I thought!" I said.

"I don't care, you're all I need," he smiled and gave me a kiss.

"That's so sweet, you know, you're the sweetest guy I've ever met," I smiled

"Do you know what I love so much about you? Your personality. And I'm not kidding! I know so many people out there who are like 'I look at people's personalities' but really they look at your appearance. I love how caring, spontanious and honest you are. How your eyes are always honest. How when I look at you I think 'God damn!' all over again," he gave me a tight hug. "Scratch that, I LOVE ALL OF YOU!" He cried out and kissed my neck over and over again.

I laughed so hard, "AHH! Stop that! You know that tickles!"

"Oh yeah? What about this?" He started nibbling on my ear.

I lost control and laughed harder. We both fell on the carpet floor with a huge THUD! We laughed as we fell to the ground.

"You think they heard that?" He asked. We listened and heard nothing coming from outside the door. "I guess not."

We layed on the ground, his face right in front of mine and arms around each other. Our legs were intertwined in a way that I didn't even know which were my pair of legs. We kissed like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly, Drew came in. "Hey, the lobby people called us and told us to keep it down. People next door and under us are complaining about hearing thuds and uncontrable laughter." We ignored him, so he left.

*FLASH* Drew back and took a picture of us. I don't think David noticed because his eyes were closed and his lips were busy. David will probably kill Drew the minute he finds out. Drew finally walked out after ten minutes of trying to get our attention.

"Oh my god! Ow!" I cried out.

David's eyes grew bigger and I could see worry in them, "What did I do?"

"My foot... It's like hurting for no reason, fucking jellyfish," I complained.

He laughed, "You know the doctor was kidding about that. It was actually a pieces of glass, he was explaining it, but I think you fell asleep. Maybe we should put you on the bed." He picked me up, bridal style and carefully layed me down on the bed, leaving space for him to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Seriously?" I asked, amazed.

"Yeah, the cut was pretty deep," he told me.

I started un-bandaging my foot. "What are you doing??" He asked.

"I'm seeing what my foot looks like. You got to see it, I didn't, they drugged me up," I replied and flipped my foot over. "Damn." There was this long cut going down my whole foot, but it didn't seem that bad.

"Wow, you have a small foot, what size do you wear?" He asked.

"Six," I smiled proudly. "Speaking of feet, which leads to shoes, which leads to clothes, I think I should give TC's clothes back..."

"You don't have to. You know, I picked out those clothes," he said.

"TC said it was the designer," I replied.

"I told him to say that. That's why I wasn't at the pool the whole time with you guys," he told me. "Plus, seeing you kiss TC like that made me mad."

"Awww, you were jealous?" I asked.

"Yeah! What if you saw me kissing some girl?" He asked.

"Don't even think about it," I told him.

"Exactly!" He laughed. "I wouldn't even want to kiss anyone but you."

"Yeah, I don't really want to kiss anyone else, either," I replied and started wrapping my foot back up again. David was looking at his phone.

"I just got a text and we can't hang out today. My best friend is in town for a day and he really wants a guy's night out or whatever, but I'll be back around dinner time and I can take you out anywhere you want," he smiled at me. "So think of me when I'm gone and think of a place to eat at." He gave me a kiss and he started getting dressed.

I sighed, "Man, I was really looking forward to being with you today."

"Yeah, me, too, but I haven't seen Jared in months," he said sadly.

"That's cool, I'll hang out with Drew, I really got to talk to him about something," I said.

"Talk about what?" He asked, curious.

"I'll tell you during dinner," I winked at him and left the room for the blue room.

Drew and TC were playing Patty Cake on the bed.

"What the fuck are you guys playing Patty Cake for?" I laughed.

"Uh... That wasn't Patty Cake, we were wrestling, 'cuz you know... We're men!" Drew stuttered. I laughed.

"Hey, Kaylee," TC smiled at me. I didn't think it would be this easy to talk to him, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, watsup?" I asked.

"Just playing Patty Cake with Drew," he replied.

"DUDE!" Drew hit TC in the shoulder. I laughed.

"I'm gonna go look for something to eat," TC ran away from Drew.

"So how's it going with David?" Drew asked as the door closed.

"Great! Oh my god, I think... I might love him," I told him.

"Duh! I already knew that! I think EVERYONE knows that! The noises you guys were making this morning... Waking up innocent neighbors like that..." Drew laughed.

"No, I mean, like, I'm going to tell him, but I want the moment to be perfect," I rolled my eyes.

"Right... Take him to some place romantic then, like a restaurant," Drew said.

"Well, my favorite restaurant is Cheesecake Factory..." I said slowly.

"MINE TOO! Oh my god! Don't you just love their chicken?" He started to talk about different foods that he ordered in the past at Cheesecake Factory.

"DREW THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" I cried out. "How do I tell him?"

"David once told me that he wanted to be told 'I love you' when he least expects it," Drew replied.

"I can do that," I smiled.

"OK, here, call him," Drew handed me his cell phone.

"Hey, David," I spoke into the phone.

"Hey, babe, did you decide on where to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you mind if we go to Cheesecake Factory?" I asked.

"An actual date place? Sure!" He said, I could see him smiling his adorable smile. "I'll be back in about two hours."

"Alright, I'll be waiting..." I laughed. We both hung up.

"UGH! What am I going to wear, Drew?" I asked.

"To the mall!" Drew cried out.

Drew drove us to the mall in his new yellow convertible. We went to clothing stores in the mall and found an out-fit that fit mine and David's personality or as Drew put it 'our love'. It was a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a cute, black, dressy tube top with a white mini-vest on top and a pair of black and white converses.

"Black and white and sexaaayyyy!" Drew cracked up.

I just rolled my eyes and headed off to Cheesecake Factory, since I was at the mall that had Cheesecake Factory in it, David and I just decided to meet there. Drew left and went back to the hotel.

"Wow... You look fucking beautiful!" He said as soon as he saw me.

"You look pretty hot yourself," I said. David was wearing black jeans with a blue and white shirt and a white hat. We sat down.

David laughed, "I just got a text from Drew saying 'Doesn't she look sexy?'"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. We talked the whole time and sooner than I wanted, the date was almost over. David asked for the check.

"UGH! I'm about to fucking kill that guy," David said as the waiter walked away.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"He's full on flirting with you. Can't he see that we're on a date? So stupid..." He mumbled.

"Whoah? Really?" I asked, the waiter was pretty cute, but David was so far beyond cute.

He laughed, "You didn't even notice? The way he's smiling at you and complementing you and crap?"

"He was complementing me?" I didn't even hear the waiter say anything, I just kept replying with 'Yeah, thanks'. "I don't care. I was too caught up with you anyways."

He smiled, "That makes me feel great. How you can't seem to look at any other guy but me."

"Duh! Because you're DAVID! The guy that I love with all my heart!" I laughed.

David looked all serious. "You... Love me?" He asked.

"Uh... Yeah. That's what this whole thing was about. I asked Drew how I should tell you, but we didn't really go anywhere," I laughed nervously.

"Wow... I LOVE YOU, TOO! Hearing you say it makes me go crazy! Say it again!" He bounced in his seat.

I laughed. "I love you. You're mine FOREVER." I smiled.

He grabbed my face and we kissed for a very long time. Until we heard a slam on the table, anyways. We looked up and saw the check on the table and the waiter walking away. David cracked up. "I've been waiting for you to say that ever since I met you! Wow... I can't believe it." He looked at the check and paid. "I gave him a pretty good tip, because he made me laugh." David winked.

I laughed, "You're so strange."

We walked out of the restaurant holding hands and laughing like crazy for no reason.


	7. Chapter 7: We Will

**Chapter Seven: We Will**

I woke up to something vibrating on the table next to me... Something in my purse. I hurriedly opened my purse and grabbed my phone which I haven't touched for weeks now before it woke up David, who was sleeping soundlessly next to me.

_78 New Text Messages_

_129 Missed Calls_

_93 Voice Mails_

My phone flashed. _Fuck! I totally forgot about everything else! School, family, friends, work, everything! _I looked through the text messages, mostly from my best friend, Alexa with worried texts saying "Where the hell r u?" "OMG. Tell me ur not dead". I also listened to most of my voicemails, it was also Alexa and my other friends, after a while their voice sounded sad and it seemed like they were crying. I got up to go to the bathroom to call Alexa when I heard David say "Good morning!"

"Oh, hey," I replied.

David saw my worried looks and his eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Well, this past month I totally forgot about everything else! Like school and my friends and family. I haven't checked my phone in a while and when I checked it this morning it had a whole bunch of messages from everyone and the recent ones kinda sounded like they were crying," I explained.

"Oh dang. I took you away from your friends and family, I'm really sorry..." He looked down.

"Don't worry about it, I kinda have to call them or they might call the police to look for me," I dialed Alexa's number and she picked up on the first ring.

"Oh my fucking god! What the hell have you been up to?" She asked, her voice seemed relieved.

"It's kinda a long story, meet me at McDonald's in like 20 minutes," I told her, she agreed and we hung up.

"Do you mind if I go, she might not believe your story..." David said.

"Yeah, you're right, get dressed, sexy!" I smiled at him.

He laughed and we both got dressed. We got to McDonald's in 15 minutes and we found Alexa already there.

"Oh my god! Hey!" She smiled at me and gave me a tight hug for a long time. She finally looked up at David. "Whoah! DAVID LEI BRANDT??!!"

"Hey, how's it going?" David gave her a smile.

We all sat down around the table and I told her what happened after the club, not leaving a single detail out.

David laughed, "Wow, I sound cool."

I rolled my eyes, "You're such a dork."

"Aw, you guys are such a cute couple! I cannot believe you lost your virginity to TC! He is hot!" She cried out.

"That technically doesn't count, she was drunk! She lost her virginity to me!" David cried out.

I laughed. "I'm kinda craving some root beer, be right back, I'm going to go buy some."

David stopped me, "I'll get it," he gave me a smile.

"David is totally your type AND he is sexy!" Alexa gave me a thumbs up. "Do you think I can meet TC?"

"Yeah, definately!" I replied.

"So, how's it been like, living with boys the past month? What did you when you had to do girl stuff?" She asked.

"It's been great, they're awesome. And they really love me cooking for them, it's like they've never had a home-cooked meal before," I laughed. "Girly stuff hasn't really been a problem, like I haven't had my period all month!" Her eyes widened. It took me a minute to realize what she was staring at me for. "You don't think...? Nuh-uh!"

David came back with a huge Root Beer cup and handed it to me. I drank like crazy. "David! Please, please, please drive us to the nearest gas station!" He looked at me as if I was crazy, but he said "Okay..."

We drove off, I told David to stay in the car and Alexa and I ran inside the gas station grabbed the first packet of pregnancy test we found and paid for it and ran inside the bathroom.

I walked out the stall not looking at the stick. "Here, what does it say?" I handed the stick to Alexa.

She looked at it and her eyes widened. She was speachless for a few minutes.

"What the hell does it say?" I asked her.

She handed the stick to me and I read out "Positive" off of it. We just sat there staring for a couple of minutes.

"I have to tell David," I decided.

We walked out and David was sitting in the car listening to some R&B music. "So, what was that all about?" He asked as we got in the car.

"I'm... Pregnant," I told him.

He looked at me for a few seconds and a smile crept on his face. "That's great! We can start a family! Why are you looking so sad?" He asked me.

"Well, you're not the only one I had sex with," I told him.

He looked at me. "TC... We have to go to the hospital right now!"

"You can't do that! I think you have to make an appointment or they'll kick you out," Alexa said.

"Yeah, she's right. And TC has the right to know too," I said.

We drove back to the hotel in silence.

"Hey! You must be Alexa!" TC smiled at her when he opened the door.

"TC, David and I REALLY have to talk to you!" I cried out and pulled him into the blue room.

"Uh... What is it?" TC asked.

"She's having a baby," David said, pointing at me.

"Cool! Congrats!" TC smiled, giving me a hug.

"You don't understand... I don't think you guys used a condom..." David said.

"Wait... You mean... I could be that Dad?!" TC cried out.

Everyone in the hotel heard him and they walked in the room.

"The dad of what?" Drew asked, bouncing in the room.

"Of their baby!" TC shouted.

"You're pregnant? Holy shit!" Jayk said.

"Is that why you didn't leave me any root beer?" Drew asked as he grabbed the huge cup from my hand.

"We have to schedule an appointment with the hospital!" Bobby cried out and started calling the hospital.

* * *

A week later, we walked into the Doctor's office.

"Good afternoon!" She smiled politely at me.

I layed down on this oddly shaped bed and she made me pull up my shirt and she used some device to look at my stomach. We looked at the screen. "Well, you're about two to three weeks pregant," she told me. "The baby seems healthy, although, I can't really see much, since it's so young."

"How do we find out who the dad is?" I asked her.

She looked at me strangely and she said, "Well, I need the DNA of the baby, so the baby has to be born first."

"Do you have an idea of who the dad is?" She asked.

"Yes, TC or David," I said. TC waved at her and David, who was holding my hand smiled at her awkwardly. "I'm sure it's one of them, but I really want it to be David."

"I love her so much, it's thought of her having someone else's child... I just cant," he told her.

I squeezed his hand and smiled up at him.

"It's just that, TC and I met at a club a few days before I met David and yeah..." I told the doctor.

She understood and nodded, "So who do you want the father to be?"

"David. I'm totally in love with him! I don't think I'll ever find a guy like him," I said, smiling at David. He smiled back and me and gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

After the doctor finished checking my stomach they told me that they'll call me for my next appointment to see if the baby was OK and if it was going to be a boy or girl. They also gave me a sheet of paper that had everything I couldn't eat or do while the baby is still in my stomach.

"Fuck!" I cried out when we left the hospital.

"What is it?" David asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"My stomach hurts," I told him. This was worst than having cramps during my period.

"It'll be OK," he told me, rubbing my stomach. "We will make it through this."

I love how he said "We will", as if he's feeling the same pain I am.


	8. Chapter 8: Let Her Go

**Chapter Eight: Let Her Go**

A month passed, I've been living in L.A with in the guys for a long time and Alexa moved with me to L.A also, renting an appartment.

David led me out of the car. I was blind-folded. I asked him where we were going but he just winked and told me that I'd have to wait. I got fidgetty during the ride and I started asking questions, while David answered none of my questions.

"I promise you'll love it," he said, I could hear a smile spreading on his lips.

We walked a couple of steps and I heard David take out keys and open the door. He took off my blind-fold, "Tadahhhh!"

I stared inside a cute little cottage house, it was already filled with some furniture. "Oh my god! This is too cute! Who's house is it?"

"Ours," he gave me that cute smile that I loved and my eyes popped.

"You... Bought... A house??!!" My mouth dropped.

"Yeah, I knew you would love it!" He gave me a kiss.

I jumped up and gave him a hug, "Oh my god! Wow! I love you so much!"

"It's not that big, it has three rooms and none of the rooms are decorated yet, because I wanted you to help us pick out things for the rooms," he explained.

We walked in the house and the living room had the cutest brick fire place, sofas that looked really comfortable, a huge flat screen TV and wood floors. The kitchen had all the cooking things needed and it connected to a huge dining place. David pulled me into an even huger room, it looked empty and the walls were light brown and the carpet was white. There was two other doors which led to a huge bathroom and closet.

"This is our room, I was thinking we could paint the walls that shade of blue you like and have a blue, white and black theme," he told me.

"God, you are awesome!" I gave him a kiss.

He showed me the other rooms which looked alot like ours, but it was smaller. The boys popped into the house.

"Did she like it?" Jayk asked.

"How the fuck did you get in?" David asked.

"You left the door unlocked," Drew smiled.

"We should always lock the front door," David said.

"And the back," I agreed. We all laughed.

"So do you like the house?" Drew asked.

"Yeah! Definately! Isn't he the best boyfriend anyone could ever have?" I asked them.

"Man! I should have asked him out! Then he would have bought me this cool house. Come on, David, let's make out," Drew joked. David made a face and I laughed.

"Pshh, getcha own, Drew, David's mine!" I smiled at Drew and made my point by kissing David on his lips. When I pulled away David pulled me back and I giggled. David licked my lower lip and moaned.

"You taste so good," he said in a deep, funny sounding voice.

"Ooooh, someone's getting horny in here!" Drew yelled out.

"Shut up, get out my house," David said against my lips.

He hoisted my legs up and wrapped it around his waist and pushed me up against the wall.

"God! Let's get out of here before it gets dirty," Jayk said, laughing.

"It won't get dirty! There's no bed in here!" TC cried out, laughing, too.

"There's a couch, a table, a floor, so many possibilities," I told TC as David was kissing my neck. They all laughed.

"The couch opens up to a bed," David mentioned.

"Let's go!" I cried out. David carried me out to the living room and he hurriedly pulled out the bed.

"Yeah, let's leave," TC said and they headed for the door.

"Lock the door, please," I looked back at them and yelled.

As they left, I felt a pair of hands grab my waist and pull me onto the bed. He started kissing me hard.

"Awww, we've had this couch for a few minutes and we're already going to break it?" I laughed.

"You know how we do, baby," David said in my ear.

I woke up the next morning in David's arms. I held on to me tightly as if he didn't want me to go. I tried to unravel myself out of his arms, but he woke up and smiled at me. Suddenly his smile turned into a frown.

"What?" I asked.

He reached up to touch my neck, "I did that?" He was rubbing his fingers against a mark on my neck. I pushed his hand away and felt the mark. It felt pretty big.

"Oh, wow," I was amazed, it didn't hurt.

"I'm sorry," his eyes seemed sad and he kissed the mark.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't hurt," I told him with a smile.

He searched my body and found some more marks and scratches on my waist.

"I can't believe I did that," he said.

I shrugged, "It'll go away in a few days."

"That's not the point. I would never hurt you on purpose," he told me.

"I know," I said and gave him a kiss on his lips.

We went over to the band's house because all of our stuff were still there. We found the guys playing basketball.

"Wow, someone was getting too rowdy last night," Drew laughed when he saw the mark on my neck.

I covered it with both my hands, "Shut up!" I grabbed the basketball from Drew's hand and shot the ball.

"Wow, three-pointer, where'd you learn to play?" Jayk asked.

"Um... Home? I play a lot of sports with my family," I smiled.

"Whoah, a girl who can cook, play sports and look great all at the same time, where do you find a girl like that?" Jayk asked David, who has his arms wrapped around my waist.

"From TC!" Drew joked.

TC stared at the ground, uncomfortable with the conversation. The conversation was dropped and we played basketball. I was on TC's and David's team while Jayk, Drew and Bobby played against us. We won. We went back inside and took showers. After I was done taking a shower, I found David sitting on the couch watching some TV with everyone.

I sat in David's lap and he held tightly onto me.

"Hey, TC, don't you have to do homework?" Jayk asked.

"Yeah, but it's too hard," TC said matter-of-factly.

"I'll help you!" I volunteered.

They laughed, "You haven't been to school in months!" Drew pointed out.

"That's 'cuz I already finished high school! I skipped two grades," I smiled.

"I didn't know that," David said.

"I'm smart," I told David. He laughed.

"That I know! But I never knew you already finished school, are you going to college?" He asked.

"Nah," I said.

"What? Why not?" He asked more questions.

"I don't even know what I want to study, so I'm just planning on traveling the world before going to college," I told him.

"Come on, my backpack's in the kitchen," TC dragged me into the kitchen, grabbed his backpack and then he led me into David's room, because it was quiter there and TC didn't have a room at the house because he didn't live with the rest of the band.

"How the hell did you get 78 for number 3?" He asked. "I got 68!"

I laughed, "You forgot to add the 10 in the end."

"Oh..." He was quite for a few second as he changed his answer. "You know, it's not like I stopped liking you."

"What?" I was lost.

"I never stopped liking you. You were the first person I ever fell in love with," he told me. "And I thought 'Love at first sight' was stupid..."

"Then why --?"

"Why did I say all that stuff at the airport?" He took the words right out of my mouth. "I couldn't just say 'No, stay with me', when you obviously chose David. I had to let you go, so that you could be happy. 'Cuz, when you're happy, I'm happy." He smiled at me.

I stared at him for a few seconds, then blinked. "You're too sweet, TC. But, I'm in love with David and what happened that night wasn't..."

"Yeah... And David's a great guy, I know for sure he'll make you happy. It's just that sometimes, it's hard for me to look at you guys together," he looked down.

"I'll always love you, TC. But as a brother," I said.

"Thanks. And, I'll help take care of your kid, even if it turns out not to be mine," he gave me a smile.

"Thank you," I gave him a hug.

"How's the homework going?" Jayk walked in on us hugging and we broke away hurriedly.

He gave us a confused look. "I never get what's going on."

"Maybe we'll tell you if you learn to keep your mouth shut," TC teased.

"On second thought, I don't wanna know." And he walked out.


End file.
